leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lissandra/@comment-9008617-20130503213021/@comment-7434112-20130506192436
For that first paragraph, she has a stun on 1 person, an AoE slow with that stun and damage. Kennen has an AoE stun and damage. The AoE stun trumps a single stun and slow and the damage from Kennen ult far succeeds that of Lissandra's. What do we get from this? The person who can use Kennen effectively has more damage and more CC than a point and click stun + slow like Lissandra's. Thus, more skill at Kennen = better CC and damage while Lissandra has a point and click Ulti which can do so-so damage. Is that all getting through your geeenious head? So, energy sustain for Kennen was a problem seeing as how it costed 100 energy to use his ulti, but now with effective use there's not really that much of an energy issue. Hm, lets see a Kennen at level 3, saying he took a rank in all 3 abilities. Using Q, W and E would use in total 210 energy. If he stuns a target, he gets 25 energy back, and has his own energy regen. And wow, I didn;t know that he had a CD of 2 mins on his ult? I thought it was 10 seconds.... Genius, he needs it only when a teamfight occurs, no need for anything else. Lissandra's ult can be used for self protection until CD's come up if she's caught out or for that stun. Mana becomes less of an issue, but its not like you will never go OOM at level 18, especially with how you liberally use the word spamming and Q. When did I say that? Or refer to that? I said they have a better slow, and they are non-ult abilities. Though they lack the damage, they have the relative usage in comparion the an ult, which is usually left for teamfights or other purposes depending on the nature of the champ. Nunu ult does slow and damage, Karthus ult does slow and increases the damage you are about to do with that 1 sec CD Q. And on the topic of Nunu, a yeti/boy charging up an ult with a 250% AP ratio over a course of time is very hard to notice. Huh? So, was I ever playing AD Kennen when running past people with lightning all around me? And I guess that the free armor and MRres is that oblivious to you.... Well, I forgot to mention about a core for Kennen being Zhonya's but I thought a genius like you would have known that item was there for him. I deem Nasus as the King of Slows because he has the strongest slow in the game. If you can't understand that, then whatever... Now, let's see her amount of jack. A 28% slow, a snare, a stun+another slow for 20%. In reality, its not that strong but I guess people see that she has 4 CC on her skills and call out OP out of their ass. So, the whole enemy team will line up for an Ezreal Ult? I know that its big but its dam near impossible to be able to get 1 over 5 smart people. 3 okay, but not 5. I borught up Ezreal? Well, Einstein, sorry to bring this and ruin your day, but you brought him up from you ass -________- I'm saving face by bringing a passive which scales off of the number of enemy champs? Kepp dreaming kid. Yeah, by spanking, do you mean the fact that you have been complaining about the fact that Lissandra has a lot of CC, when the CC itself is not as good as one thinks. A slow, cool, a 28% slow for 1.5 seconds ^_^. An AoE snare which can root people in place at max level, for 1.5 seconds. Not enough for an ADC to still AA you to death. A stun or an invulnerabiltiy, with an AoE slow. That is ok for an ulti. And now, throughout all this, her damage ratios are not that high. There's this thing which Riot likes to do, when 1 part of the kit is strong, another part will be comparatively weaker. StarSaviour, the amount of whining you have done, with no real initiative to see past the number of CC a champ has is just plain... kiddish. I have been making comparisons to champs as to why she is not OP, while you stick to 2 things, she has CC and a skill similar to flash, without taking into account damage. And then you start calling me a troll for no apparent reason and then resort to calling names, like a kid. As a final note, so on your standards, Ezreal is the best ADC in the game. Well, there's many other ADC in the game and noone wants to listen to 1 person's view saying X is the best ADC for no apparent reason.